mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlanta
Atlanta, nicknamed 'Ant', 'Anna', and 'Nat', is the oldest of seven kids. Background Atlanta is the oldest of seven children, the second oldest is Savannah. her other five siblings remand unseen, Atlanta is the artist, writer, and anime lover in the family, She has to be moved in after Savannah is moved in by . Atlanta has dyslexia and will Trip, and stumble over her speech, and some times misspell words, Atlanta's personalty is odd, She's a rather calm sim but always sounds like she's angry, she gets easily annoyed, has a strong since of justest, and is a bit sensitive, and dose not like to bother people with her problems,or worry them, Profile Atlanta is the oldest of seven children, and is the artist, writer, and anime lover in the family. She love to sing but is tone death and unfortunatly often tends to make people mad by mistake. She tries her best to keep Savannah in line but fails most the time. Involvement Atlanta is sometimes seen with a sketch book drawing, you can pose for her while she draws, She also is seen singing with a boom-box out, you can join her, she sounds better in a group, Atlanta moves into your town at star level 3 or when Savannah, or Rio are moved in, she moves in as a shop owner sim. Loves: Spooky Likes: Cute Dislikes: Geeky Quotes First Time Talking: Eerr hello their , that's your name right?...okay good hello their then, Names Atlanta, my friends call my 'Nat' or 'Ant' most the time....yes i know those are all bugs, Accept Move In: H-heh okay since are here i guess it wont be so bad, thank you, please make sure my place is purple~! Moved In: Ahh~! thank you so much for building it, heheh you even made it purple, thank you really, i hope we can become friends, Request for more things: U-Uh...s-sorry to bother you but could you help me out with something? please and thank you, Becoming Best Friends: Heheh looks like i have another really close friend, thank you for being friends with me, you actually kinda understand how i really am, Miscellaneous Phrases: "Hey their I am drawing~! i love using colored pencils to color, uuhg but it sucks being left handed and dyslexic at times," "I really like anime. what about you? i have to say my favorite is Keroro Gunso at the moment~ I even have a Giroro plushy,......Yes i sleep with it..." "Uhhg Me and Savannah got into another stupid fight,...i did not understand why she had to hit me tho.....*sniffles*" "Hm? oh hello, i am just drawing a little scene from one my and Rio's Rp's, what's 'rp'? you ask heh it's stans for Role play" "Hmm i do love drawing on paper but i'd rather draw on the computer, it looks way nicer on their" Trivia *As she has mentioned, Atlanta has six siblings. Four are girls, and two of them are boys. *She has said before that she has had dyslexia, she has had it ever since she was born according to her mother, *She is prone to getting sick a lot, the illness she's had most is a ear infection, *She is only seen drawing in spiral folder sketch books, she dose not like the normal binder ones, *Her Glasses are Really purple not black, *Her favorite colors are: Purple, Red, and Black, Category:Characters